


Daydreaming

by Alwaysevak2121



Series: Soft is the sleep, when shared with you [4]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Blueberries, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feelings, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Made For Each Other, Napping, POV Isak Valtersen, Sleep, Sleepiness, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaysevak2121/pseuds/Alwaysevak2121
Summary: Isak walks past the kitchen and goes straight to their bedroom and stops. There he is, fast asleep on their bed, fully clothed, his head resting on his notebook, a pencil next to his hand. It's just like he had fallen asleep inadvertently, in the midst of sketchingIsak coming home to a sleepy boyfriend.





	Daydreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Mood: missing them <3

Isak sighs with relief when he opens their door, finally he's at home! He shuts the door and almost shouts his greetings to Even before he notices how quiet their flat is. Even has a day off from uni but he had a morning shift at the cafe nearby. Usually he comes to greet him before he even gets his shoes off, so Isak walks silently further into their home to look for him.

He walks past the kitchen and goes straight to their bedroom and stops. There he is, fast asleep on their bed, fully clothed, his head resting on his notebook, a pencil next to his hand. It's just like he had fallen asleep inadvertently, in the midst of sketching. 

That sight of him makes Isak's heart clench and he tiptoes closer. Even lies on their duvet on his stomach, his cheek against the notebook, hair all messy covering his eyes. Isak takes their extra blanket and lays it carefully onto him, he knows how much Even likes warmth when sleeping. 

There's a mug on the bed too, a little bit of cold tea left in it and Isak puts it onto their nightstand and sits on the bed and lets himself look, take in the sleeping boy next to him. Sometimes he just wonders, wonders how much life gave him in a form of that sweet boy, how their lives happened to intertwine on that day their eyes met. How all the events led to this moment, him looking at sleeping Even, in their own home, on the bed they share. 

The notebook under Even's cheek must feel a bit uncomfortable so Isak presses the mattress a little in order to slide it out from under him ever so carefully. Isak smiles in relief when Even continues sleeping unbothered, his breathing all steady, looking so soft in his sleep. ‘My tired baby’, Isak thinks and notices there's something blueish on his cheek. 

Isak can't help brushing it away gently just to find out it's blueberry. He then notices there are crumbs in the bed too and huffs fondly. He doesn't mind even the tiniest bit, it must be love then, he thinks, finding crumbs in the bed somehow adorable too.

He takes a look at the notebook and for the second time today his heart aches for his boy. It's a good kind of ache though, just so overwhelming still, after all this time together. Maybe it never changes, and Isak decides he wouldn't have it any other way while tracing the outlines of that drawing with his fingertip.

It's him in the picture, it often is when it comes to Even’s sketches whether it's his notebook or just a random piece of paper, like the corner of their grocery list. This particular drawing must be from this morning, him, all asleep lying under the duvet, hair almost fully covering his eyes and his other hand stretched towards Even's side of the bed. 

The way Even draws him makes Isak feel loved, cherished and yeah, beautiful too. He has used so much care for every line, as if he had been caressing his features with every stroke of the pen. To be loved like that is something Isak can't ever describe just right, it's so much at once and then even more.

Suddenly he realises he isn't sure if he has even said anything nice to him today. In the morning he was still sleeping when Even left. Fuck, did he even send him a message later? Maybe he did though but nevertheless he grabs the pen and writes under the picture carefully: 

I love the way you see me, I love the way you make me feel. I love you. 

Isak knows he's being softy but he couldn't care less. For Even he'd turn into marshmallow and he fucking owns it by adding the symbol of infinity after his note. 

He puts the notebook onto the nightstand carefully and looks at Even again. He can't help thinking it looks so comfortable under the blanket and the idea of taking a nap snuggled up with Even is even more tempting. He yawns and decides to give in and crawls under the blanket. Yep, it's warm and comfy and Even smells so good, sleep and cinnamon and home. 

Isak lies on his side, snuggles up a little closer to Even and sighs happily. Even stirs and opens his eyes slowly and his lips curve into a sleepy smile when he sees Isak. He is met by the eyes so dear to him, blue pools so soft with dream. And there’s not a chance not to smile back to that sight, he lives for those smiles, meant just for him.

“Hi baby”, Even says his voice a bit hoarse with sleep. 

Isak licks his lips trying to find the words and brushes Even's hair before whispering: “Shhh baby, lets sleep some more.” 

“At least, give me one kiss then”, Even demands and closes his eyes pouting his lips.

Honestly, it's too adorable and when Isak takes his time before leaning into a kiss, Even opens just his other eye and says a smile in his voice: “Bring those lips of yours here already.”

Isak huffs and gives in happily, kissing him gently and Even wraps his arms around him humming softly into the kiss. It's slow and lazy and sleepy and just right. 

“You taste like blueberries”, Isak whispers between kisses.

Even smiles into the next kiss and says: “I got some blueberry pie from work, there's some for you too in the fridge.”

“Hmmm, later”, Isak mumbles thinking that blueberries can't get any sweeter than this, mixed with the taste of love and Even. 

Their kissing slows down and when Even buries his face in Isak's hair, Isak brushes the back of his neck tenderly. With Even's steady breathing against his neck, Isak falls asleep dreaming of the soft blue pools and blueberries.

**Author's Note:**

> <3<3<3<3


End file.
